hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perkins Disarray
'''The Perkins Disarray '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Perkins Disarray" feat. Level 1 There is only one objective in this contract, to sabotage the IAGO Auction. This is explained in the opportunity "A Quick Break" in the mission. In order to stop the IAGO Auction, the laptop dongle must be plugged in Dalia Margolis' computer and activated. Said dongle is in the southern part of the attic, on top of a box, next to a sitting CICADA bodyguard. It is very close to one of the stairs going to the second floor, but behind the door in the security area. Once the dongle is acquired, the laptop in Margolis' office (where Hailey Brennan is) must be "investigated". This is a legal action. After that, the dongle must be inserted and the option sabotage appears. This is an illegal action, so make sure Brennan, who is Margolis' secretary, is not looking. The easiest way to do this whole process is to start at the IAGO Auction and acquire a CICADA bodyguard outfit, as they are the only ones allowed in Margolis' office and in the security part of the attic. Head out to the balcony, where one CICADA Bodyguard will be standing next to the gas lamp. It is the balcony directly outside the auction room where you start. Throw a coin to distract him, or get behind him to subdue him. Alternatively, you can acquire a CICADA Bodyguard outfit another way - another method is to subdue the one inside Margolis' room, though this takes slightly longer. Once you have acquired the outfit, head to the security area. When you walk in, there should be security cameras and screens ahead of you. Crouch when you walk around - CICADA Bodyguards here can see through your disguise. Take the dongle (as above) then head back to Margolis' office. When Brennan has her back to you, insert the dongle. Calmly head to an exit. Level 2 The new target is Hailey Brennan, Margolis' secretary. She is located on the third floor, in Margolis' office. As soon as 47 enters the office, Brennan script will start. She will face the board for a minute and then head out to the terrace to make a call. There is plenty of time to sabotage the auction and kill her (there is even a letter opener on the table). The body doesn't need to be hidden if the level is completed quickly afterwards. The closest exit point would be the helicopter. There are two pipes that go directly down from the third to the ground floor. One is located in the terrace next to Margolis' office, and the other one in the terrace next to the room where the auction is happening. Taking too much time will allow Margolis enough time to check her laptop to see why isn't the auction working, discovering the body. Alternatively, you can first subdue Margolis by acquiring a auction staff disguise, then poisoning her drink and subduing her in the toilet. Level 3 The new target is the blogger Lindsey La Coeur, who is followed by her cameraman Jay Smart. They start at the main entrance, then do some filming outside, take a smoke break and then go to the area near the van where the camera lens is located (to the left of the parking lot with the yellow prototype car). As they are located on the ground floor, it would make sense to start on the third floor, kill Brennan and sabotage the auction first, and then go down and kill La Coeur. As there will be plenty of time after killing Brennan for Magolis to come check her laptop to restart the auction, it would be wise not to leave her body in the office, but this requires getting rid of the bodyguard in the terrace. Leaving a weapon on the floor will make Brennan tell the bodyguard, so he will go away to get rid of the weapon, leaving the area and opening a window of opportunity to kill Brennan. The easiest way to do this is to subdue her and throw her over the balaustrade, as it counts as an accident kill and 47 won't need to bother about hiding the body. On the very same third floor, next to one of the entrances to the attic security zone, there is a member of the auction staff standing still. He can easily be lured inside the security zone and left bereft of his outfit. When dress as an auction staff member, 47 is free to go up and down the stairs, as no CICADA bodyguards will see through his disguise. La Coeur will probably be near the van talking to Smart. It is a safe place to ambush her, as there are few witnesses around. Smart must be lured away, but then she can be hidden behind some cars. Level 4 Basically the same as the previous level, only having to be careful about the perceptive guards. Level 5 This complication changes the approach needed to finish the contract in a silent assassin rating. For some time, it was impossible to get silent assassin rating as the only way to get the CICADA and the auction staff disguise was to kill a non-target who was wearing it, reducing the score and rating. Since then, IO Interactive fixed this in an update adding two disguises to this escalation contract. The contract proceeds the same way as Level 4 with the exception of obtaining the disguises. * The CICADA bodyguard outfit is located in the attic, in the security zone. It is laying next to the chair a bodyguard is sitting on, talking to another one. These are the bodyguards who comment on what a shoddy job the contractor who installed the light rig did, and the fact that, following Murphy's Law, it will probably lead to a catastrophe. In order to get the disguise, both of them will need to be looking away from it. One way to do this is to turn on the vacuum cleaner, so one of the bodyguards will go investigate. The other one will remain standing and if an object is thrown the opposite way, he will go investigate. Note that the bodyguard who tends to the vacuum cleaner noise may be needed to lure again somewhere, as he gets back pretty quickly. * The auction staff outfit is located on the second floor, where three auction staff members are and there is a staircase going to the ground floor. Two of them are preparing food while another one is taking notes. A weapon such as the nearby knife can be thrown behind him to make him go alert one of the guards, and while the other two are looking in the direction of the thrown weapon, 47 can change into the disguise. General tips * In level 5, it is important to remember that the "No Pacifications" also applies to the targets. It won't be possible, then, to subdue Brennan to throw her over the balaustrade. * Shooting at Margolis' computer will also fail the mission. * When using explosives to ignite a propane flask or fire extinguisher, it is important to place the explosive the furthest possible from the target, and the "accidental" element as close as possible. If the target dies from the explosion from the explosive instead of the explosion from the canister, flask or extinguisher, it will not count as an accident, and points will be deducted for a dead body found and crime witnesses. The player can check if the victim was blown up by accident or not in the top right corner of the HUD: it will clearly say "accident kill". Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™